


Like a Star

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark, Evil Snoke, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hopeful Ending, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Poe Dameron, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: The now-Resistance-allied Ben Solo comes to grips with what Snoke did to him.





	Like a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loss of Innocence 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Writing this for two reasons: one to rush to make my last bingo of this round, and two because...there’s no way out of it, something very traumatic happened to me when I was 22, and this is my way of coping with it. I’m doing better now that I’ve realized it wasn’t my fault. 
> 
> Also, trigger warning for gang rape.

“You can’t hide forever.”  
  
Poe spoke with him, in a room on the now-permanent Resistance Base, and the man who once more called himself Ben Solo said, “Why not?”  
  
“I just want to understand,” Poe said. “Really. Rey said that Luke thought of killing you, but...there’s worse, isn’t there?”  
  
“What is it to you?”  
  
“Ben,” and here Poe actually sounded angry, and more than that, desperate for answers. “Dear stars, Ben, what did Snoke do to you?”  
  
How could he even begin to explain? “Nothing that’s your concern,” Ben said, and he had to admire the fact that he managed to keep his composure the way he did. _Did things to me — and it’s my fault, my fault, my fault —_  
  
Poe actually looked wounded in that moment. Wounded, and confused. Ben hated himself for saying those things, but how could he even begin to explain? After all, that was the worst part — he had liked it. There was something that had felt pleasure from what had happened to him —  
  
Against his will, the images came to him.   
  
_— there were too many Praetorian guards on top of him, all but crushing him, holding him down even as the leader of the guards thrust away at him._  
  
Snoke was watching, and judging by how full-blown his pupils were, he was enjoying this.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Kylo taunted him. It was the best he could do considering the pain. “Worried your tiny member isn’t up for the job? Can’t even do your own dirty work; you have to get the guards to do it for you...”  
  
One of the guards pointed a blade at his throat. Already, Kylo felt the next defiant words on his lips all but die.   
  
“Arrogant little whore,” Snoke said. “You wanted it. You wouldn’t have been batting your pretty eyes like that if you weren’t.”  
  
He wasn’t. He couldn’t have been. But the Supreme Leader wouldn’t say such things if they weren’t somehow true, would he?   
  
“Even your useless little member's enjoying it,” Snoke drawled. “Imagine if Dameron could see you now. No reputable Dameron wants a whore, would he?”  
  
No. No, he wouldn’t. Kylo could picture the look of disgust on Poe’s face. That was another benefit of having Poe across the galaxy; he didn’t have to witness the fact that his best friend was degrading himself like that, letting himself be kriffed by strangers in red armor and masks.   
  
“You’re mine, Kylo Ren,” Snoke said. “You belong to me.”  
  
Kylo’s climax came in a moment of panic. A moment of fear. Even as he felt it building up in his belly, he struggled, tried to avert it, tried begging with Snoke to let him go.   
  
It came anyway. The guards too — Kylo was relieved. At least they were off him.   
  
And long after the guards had returned to their place, Kylo lay there in a mess of semen, blood trickling between his legs, and for a moment, nothing felt real. Not the floor, not his flesh, not Snoke, nothing. The guards were emotionless in their retreating back to their places, and not for the first time, Kylo wishes someone in this room was dead.   
  
Including him.   
  
“Ben!”   
  
Poe’s voice. Ben was drawn back to the present. He was thirty now, not eighteen. He was in the Resistance Base. Snoke was dead and so were his Praetorian Guards.   
  
He could deal with that.   
  
“Did he hurt you?” Poe said.   
  
“Multiple times. I still...remember what he did to my body...”   
  
Poe actually looked like he’d been punched. Then, “You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of that.”  
  
“You don’t understand. I...” Ben could barely finish the sentence.   
  
“No, Ben. Your body did what it was supposed to do. There’s everything wrong with Snoke, and I’m glad he’s dead. But you...”   
  
Ben stared in disbelief. “You mean Snoke knew it would happen?”  
  
“I think he counted on it.”  
  
Ben nodded. “He said you wouldn’t want me after that.”  
  
“I do. Even after what happened to me, I do. I love you still.”  
  
The words already felt like a burst of sanity to Ben in that moment. Like sunlight, or a bright star, a pinpoint of light and reason.   
  
“Snoke lied,” he said.   
  
“Yeah. He lied. Would you...is there still a place in your future for me?”  
  
Ben nodded. It wouldn’t be an easy road, sanity, but at least he had Poe with him.


End file.
